Projecting or displaying an image using multiple projectors or display devices, respectively, can be problematic, especially with respect to interfaces of projected or displayed images and synchronization of images. These problems at the interfaces include intensity roll-off, image overlap and luminosity overlap (collectively and singly referred to as “seaming effects”). With respect to projected images, reducing seaming effects at projected image interfaces conventionally involves expensive equipment, including costly optical components. Likewise, with respect to displayed images, seaming effects at displayed image interfaces and synchronization of images conventionally involves expensive equipment, including costly application specific integrated circuits.
Accordingly, it would be desirable and useful to provide a less costly approach to solving one or more of seaming effects and synchronization for displayed and projected image arrays.